


Wet

by MavinVenom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom!Frank - Freeform, M/M, Watersports, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom





	Wet

"Please Frankie?" Gerard whined and stuck his bottom lip out.

 

"Do you promise to drink lots of water?" Frank crossed his arms.

 

"Yes! Yes I do! Just please," Gerard dropped to his knees and nuzzled against Frank's crotch.

 

"Ok baby," Frank pushed Gerard's head away and pulled his jeans and boxers down.

 

"Oh, thank you," Gerard kissed Frank's thigh before taking the head of Frank's cock into his mouth.

 

"I don't have to go that bad, so there won't be a lot," Frank shrugged.

 

"Just go!" Gerard whined again. Frank wrapped his hand in Gerard's hair before slowly letting go.

 

"Let me see you," Frank pulled out of Gerard's mouth, aiming for his face. Gerard tilted his head back and opened his mouth wider. Frank smiled at Gerard's reaction to the golden droplets falling on down his chin, onto his collarbones.

 

"Lick me clean baby," Frank said after he had finished, slapping his dick lightly against Gerard's cheek. Gerard groaned and sucked Frank's dick into his mouth.

 

"Am I a good boy?" Gerard licked his lips.

 

"A very good boy." Frank pulled Gerard up and kissed him fully on the lips.


End file.
